The invention pertains generally to apparatus for pumping water out of the ground by means of a series of individual well point risers which are connected to a common pipe header that in turn is connected with water pumping apparatus. An example of this general type of apparatus is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,438, issued June 14, 1977 and entitled "Well Point Pumping System and Pump Assembly Therefor."